hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Gang
Gangs are a common enemy faction found in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. They are one of the two most common enemy factions in the game, the other being Mobsters. They are first encountered in Down Under, the first level in the game. Chronologically however, they are first seen in Homicide, where Detective Manny Pardo single-handedly takes on a gang-invaded local department store. They are mostly common during the first half of the game, but gradually become rarer later in the game. Gangs are mostly seen to be anonymous groups of low-level criminals, drug dealers and drug users. Their hideouts always sport large amounts of pizza, unlike every other enemy faction in the series. Some gangs are in association with the Russian Mafia and the Colombian Cartel, which is first implied during the intro of No Mercy. Unlike other enemy factions, gangs are actually several different factions of various affiliations. Despite this they are ubiquitous in appearance, the only very unique one being the Gang Leader in Subway. Enemy Types Gang Members: The most common type in the game. They function identically to regular Russian mobsters, albeit they can use different weapons like the chains, pistols, and Uzis. Thug: Larger and broader enemies that cannot use firearms or any other weaponry. They can only be killed by gunfire or executed by Tony or Alex. Although these types of thugs are rare in the Gang faction, they are much more common in Hard Mode. Gang Leader: A special enemy exclusive to Subway. He patrols the final area in the level after taking over the subway with several gang members. If he spots the player, he will repeatedly slam his metal cane into the floor, making a loud clanging sound. This will immediately alert the player's (in this case Evan's) presence to a huge amount of enemies in the area. Despite this, the Gang Leader will never attack the player and can be simply dispatched for good with a single hit. Dodger: A special enemy exclusive to Hard Mode. They can dodge both bullets and thrown items, meaning that they're completely immune to firearms, getting knocked over or killed with thrown knives. They can only be killed with melee weapons or by playing as Tony. Overall, they function identically to Colombian Dodgers. Members, Associates, and Operations * Electronics pillaging and workshop operations seen in Homicide and Down Under within the same week. Deceased - killed by the Fans and Manny Pardo. * Gang Leader (Leader of Gang seen in Subway; level-wise, the final boss of the Gang faction). Fate is mostly determinant by the player's choice. Deceased - killed by either Evan Wright or the atomic blast. Can be either non-lethally subdued by Evan, or killed by him when his rage mode is activated by the player. * Andy (Friend of Ash, works out of the Colombian-affiliated Gang chop shop seen in No Mercy). Presumably deceased - Atomic blast. He likely alerted the Fans to The Henchman's presence at a club owned by a rival gang, after The Henchman went on a massacre at the chop shop Andy worked at. * Bag Guy (Seen in last floor of No Mercy. Putting money in the bag as payment to the Colombians). Deceased - killed by The Henchman. * Drug dealers, torture and body disposal operation. Deceased - killed by The Fans in sewer. * Possibly Russian-affiliated or neutral Gang with profitable drug operation and front seen in Execution. * Jack (Brother of the girl in Moving Up, orders a hit on the Gang there). Deceased - Either he is possibly strangled and gutted to death Manny Pardo as a Miami Mutilator victim (if he is the teenager found in the back of his car in intro scene of Dead Ahead) or killed by atomic blast. * Jack's Sister (Friend of Gang in Moving Up). Presumably deceased - Atomic blast. * Dean (Mentioned by Ash in Death Wish intro, possibly deals in black market tech.). Presumably deceased - Atomic blast. * 50 Blessings hobos (Seen in The Abyss, possibly affiliated with the Gang Evan must fight through). They appear to be homeless people who took on the masks and personas of previous 50 Blessings agents. Fate is unknown - They may have either survived the events of the series, but they could have also been killed in the nuclear explosion. It is also possible that they may have not been real and been a hallucination, like most encounters with Richard usually are. Weapons * Baseball Bat * Lead Pipe * Chainlink * Butterfly Knife * 9mm * Uzi * Shotgun Appearance Like Mobsters, they lack any kind of physical features apart from the fact that they're bald. They are shown to wear navy-blue short-sleeved vests with grey hoodies underneath and blue jeans torn at knee-level. The Thug Gang Members are shown to wear a similar attire, except that their sleeve is torn on their left arms and that both their hoodies and vests are open to the point in which they show their bare chests and abdomen. They also appear to have tattoos on their left arms and covering their bare chests and abdomen. The Gang Leader has several physical features unique to regular gang members, including medium-long brown with his fringe dyed a neon green colour. He has an inverted cross-shaped tattoo underneath his eye with a cross-shaped earring on his ear, and most notably two large piercing rings on his bottom lip. He wears sunglasses, a dark green jacket with a lighter green hoodie underneath and blue jeans torn at knee-level. Gang Dodgers wear the same attire as regular gang members, except they appear to wear ski-masks of some sort. Gallery Gangchain.jpg|A Gang Member wielding a chainlink. GangThug.jpg|A Gang Member wielding a shotgun, alongside a patrolling Thug. Mannygangstomp.jpg|Manny Pardo stomp-executes a Gang Member. Mannyexecutesgangwith9mm.jpg|Manny Pardo finishing off a Gang Member with a 9mm. Mannyexecutesgangwithsilencer.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Gang Member with a Silenced Heavy Pistol. Mannyblastinghoodlum.jpg|Manny Pardo finishing off a Gang Member with an Uzi. Mannyexecutesgangwithfamae.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Gang Member with a FAMAE. Mannyshotgunbash.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Gang Member with his shotgun, by butting him in the face with it. Mannyexecutesgangwithmendoza.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Gang Member with a Mendoza. Evanstompsgang.jpg|A Rage Mode Evan stomp-executes a Gang Member. Markstompsgang.jpg|Mark stomp-executes a Gang Member. Skateboardexecution-1.jpg|The Henchman preparing to execute a Gang Member with a skateboard, pushing it into his mouth. Skateboardexecution-2.jpg|The Henchman kicks the skateboard down onto a Gang Member's face. Chainexecutioncorey.jpg|Corey executing a Gang Member with the chainlink. Chainexecutionmark.jpg|Mark executing a Gang Member with the chainlink. Chainexecutionmanny.jpg|Manny Pardo executing a Gang Member with the chainlink. Chainexecutionevan.jpg|Evan Wright executing a Gang Member with the chainlink. Chainexecutionhenchman.jpg|The Henchman executing a Gang Member with the chainlink. Gangthug.jpg|A Gang Thug. Tonykneeingthug.jpg|Tony performing a ground execution on a Gang Thug by kneeing him in the face. Alexsawsthug.jpg|Alex eviscerates a Gang Thug with her chainsaw. ChainsawGang.jpg|An idle Gang Dodger. Gangchainsawdodge.jpg|A Gang Dodger ducking down and dodging gunfire. Gangchainsawattack.jpg|A Gang Dodger swinging his chainsaw. Decapitatedgang.jpg|A Gang Member's decapitated head. Ganghumanshield.jpg|An unused sprite of a Gang Member using another Gang Member as a human shield, while wielding an Uzi. Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Factions